Rain
by Mase992
Summary: Even more droplets splattered melodiously on top of two figures: one was tall, clearly a male. He stood facing the girl who smiled at the sight of the falling rain... LinkxMidna


(A/N): For further enjoyment of this one-shot, I recommend you read it while listening to the piano song "Rain" by Suzanne Ciani, which was the original inspiration for this short, Twilight Princess based story featuring Link and Midna fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" characters, Link and Midna, Shigeru Miyamoto does... sigh... how depressing...

"**Rain"**

**By Mase992 (-chan)**

Fields of green and brown spreaded endlessly to the north, intending to reach the far horizon. There seemed to be no end to that vast prairie of long grass and weeds. A few bushes and trees were speckled here and there providing shade and a resting place for weary travelers, signaling that there was no trace of civilization nearby. Human establishments were scattered miles away and that particular place was still untouched by farmer hands. No tools had soiled that rich earth neither carts had left their tracks over the roads that crossed the little assemblages of tress.

Grass was brushed violently by the gales of the west. The fields continued stretching beyond end, scraping the surface of the darkening skies and in the distance blending into lands of grey and amaranthine.

Ashen clouds circled the ethers, growling with fury, and releasing bolts of blinding light. Then an irregular blanket of drops fell across the endless pattern of green and grey, defining new colours such as browns or blues. The soil was smoothened as slender rivers raced between the moistened long grass. New odors sprung free from the ground and wafted skywards like dust, spreading across the land like sunrays during sunrise. Few sagely trees hissed to the touch of the descending water as their ancient barks leaked moist and old. A new perfume of antique wisdom and moss was lifted to the sky. It was then, when Nature gave a content sigh.

"...Rain?"

Stubby fingers reached out to touch a cool droplet that trailed quickly down the cheek. Quickly, it ran over the skin while leaving a twinkling path as a mark of its previous course; it did just like a shooting star.

"Yeah. That's what we call it." Came a response.

"Oh..."

Even more droplets splattered melodiously on top of two figures. One was tall, clearly a male. He stood slightly bent, the torso facing the second body, which was not taller than three feet high. That one was female; short due to stubby limbs, and with a very round structure. A strange helmet rested on top of its owner's small head, tilted, for the owner was looking skywards. The first character kept a long cloak wrapped around his left arm and at times seemed dubious as if to unwrap it and place it over the other creature with him. He kept still though, looking down at her, smiling.

"It's soothing..." she said, closing carmine eyes, and exhaling with a smile. She stretched her short and furry arms toward the sky in a hopeless attempt to reach the source of this 'rain'. She clasped even more droplets and then let them run freely down her appendages, smoothening dark fur, and cleansing her small face. Sparkling beautifully, the water stuck to her form, refreshing her wan skin, and tracing roads on the stone helmet.

"You like it, right?"

"Mhm..."

"Is there no rain in Twilight?"

"Not like this... at least not as cool and pleasant. We don't call it 'rain' either..."

The male frowned. His dirty blond hair already dripping and dirt that had been stuck to his sharp face was washed away by the rain too.

"How do your people call it?"

She sighed with relief, hugging her clean sides, and levitating slowly into the humid air. "That's not important really. There's no need to name things that we can't enjoy. Like 'stars' or 'night'. "

Deep blue eyes followed the floating body with a gentle gaze, "I suppose you're right..."

"Besides, weather back there is boring..." With a movement she tugged the helmet from her head and then tossed it back to the earth, letting it land some feet away from the boy. His intense eyes studied her cascading hair bangs as they lazily flowed behind her wet back. Clinging unto them was the sweet scent of cinnamon and the ethereal, yet particularly pleasant to the eye, were the remnant colours of twilight. "The heavens are pure and beautiful. The lands are washed by perpetual dusk and calm oranges caress them always. But it all grows tiring to watch."

"How can you measure time?"

"We don't."

The strength with which the raindrops were falling increased when dark clouds above hollered with anger, releasing shimmering lights. The droplets splattered over their heads with more speed and forced the girl to stammer and return to the ground.

"Don't let appearances fool you though..." he whispered. "Truth be told, rain cannot be trusted at all. It's misleading. The first thing you see are beautiful skies and cool raindrops and all of a sudden it grows into a violent storm."

She looked back at him, with her radiant orange hair hanging over her eyes and tiny face. She smiled deviously, revealing a sole fang.

"You know that best of all people, don't you? That of not being able to see the true face of things."

"But nightfall seems indifferent at all moments so it's hard to make out what will come next..." he continued, "That's why I like twilight. It's relaxing, at least more than rain." He grinned at her.

She nodded sheepishly and then turned to the raging clouds on top of them. Thunders crashed and boomed above and she jerked her frail body, frightened. She learned to understand his words quite literally at that moment when the once soothing raindrops turned sharp and cold. Her body shivered with tiredness and pain and she let out a short whimper.

"Here."

The dark skies suddenly disappeared from her gaze when he placed the long cloak over her head, stopping the pouring water and beating the fearsome sight of furious rays and thunderclouds. She sighed, allowing her exhausted body to rest on his kneeling legs and shared with comfort their little and simple haven.

"I still like rain..." she murmured before she dozed off with weariness for having her frail figure soaked.

He smiled, keeping her close.


End file.
